(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a tool handle having a tool kit, and more particularly to a hand tool which is convenient to use and carry, in which a driving element is disposed on an extended portion of the handle so that the driving element is in alignment with the user's arm while he/she is holding the handle, thereby facilitating application of force.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Hand tools are widely used in factories and everyday life. In the past, most hand tools had only one specific function, so that people would have to have several tools at one time, and have to find space for storing them after use. To remove this drawback, manufacturers have offered various kinds of tool sets in which various kinds of tool bits or different sizes of sleeves or other tool parts are provided in addition to a tool handle to meet the different needs of users.
FIG. 5 shows one of the conventional tool sets. It mainly comprises a handle 30 having a driving element 31 extending outwardly from an end portion thereof at a suitable angle thereto. A switching button 32 is also provided thereon for controlling the rotational direction of its ratchet. The driving element 31 may be fitted with different kinds of tool bits or sleeves or, if necessary, an extended rod 33. The other end portion of the handle 30 is provided with a slot 34 for holding a tool kit 40 inserted therein. A plurality of compartments 41 are provided in the tool kit 40 for containing various tool parts. A nose 42 is disposed on a surface of the tool kit 40 near its end for engagement with a retaining hole 35 correspondingly provided in the slot 34.
However, the above-described conventional tool handle having a tool kit has the following drawbacks:
1. The connection between the handle 30 and the tool kit 40 by means of the nose 42 and the retaining hole 35 is not ideal. This is because a tool kit 40 which is loaded with tool parts is very heavy. If the tool kit 40 is held in place within the slot 34 by merely the nose 42 engaging with the retaining hole 35, the tool kit 40 cannot be held firmly therein. In particular, after a period of use, due to wear on the nose 42 and the hole 35, the tool kit 40 may easily slip out of the slot 34 even while the tool handle 30 is being held in use. PA1 2. Since the tool kit 40 is designed to match the shape of the tool handle 30 and the slot 34, the user has to pay attention to the orientation of the tool kit 40 when inserting the tool kit 40 back into the slot 34 after tool kit 40 is pulled out to obtain the needed tool parts. PA1 3. In the above conventional tool handle, the driving element 31 is provided in the end portion of one side of the handle 30. When the user applies a force, the line of force exerted by the user on the handle is not aligned with the line of action, so that application of force is not easy and torque may concentrate entirely on the driving element 31. The extended rod 33 hence has to bear a greater torque, affecting the structural strength of the tool handle.